Mafia Noir
| image = File:Noir.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Maurice | link = | size = 19 Players (Large) | startdate = 11.17.11 | winningfaction = | roster = #, player #MissKitten #EDM #Thalia #SparrowHawk #Tolecnal #DarthMask #Nana7 #Mew #Danté #Curr3nt #GMaster479 #Darth nox #Shadow7 #Auramyna #FatTony #Akriti #Slick #Framm18 #Smoth333 | first = Aura, Thalia | last = | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Maurice based on own design. It began on November 17th, 2011 and ended in a Goodie/Baddie/Indie win in N / D (month day). Game Mechanics Rules I will be revealing only positive actions in the Night Posts. So no blocks and as usual no spies, unused saves etc. OOP - Kills are not blocking. All actions occur unless acted upon. Indies>Baddies>Goodies Trap>Block Not sure I need to list other actions. Role Description It appears as if this is a 15 v 4 game. In fact it is a 12 v 5 v 2 game. Two "goodies" are in fact Indies. One "goodie" is in fact a baddie. The baddie RD will be revealed only if they are successfully spied (Night Post) or lynched (Day Post). The Indies will be revealed only if they succeed in the secret part of their WinCon. This will be described in more detail in the Indy section. Goodies: WinCon- Kill all baddies and Indies #McCoy the Police Captain: Does what is necessary to get the job done (Kill) #Johnny Baylor the News Reporter: Discovers who people are and who they are hanging around with (Role and Faction Spy) #Vince the Bouncer: Will hurt people if he discovers they are up to no good (RID Kill) #Rupert the Rival Club Owner: Has ways of keeping people off task (Block) #Thiago the Mixed Martial Artist: Give him a name, he'll take care of business (Reverse Die Roll*) ##a randomized target will be selected, player chooses from {Follow Spy, Kill, RID Kill, Save, Block, Trap through day} #Greg the Boyfriend: Jack of all trades (Dice Roll 1. Block 2.Kill 3. Save 4. Spy 5. Trap (choice of type) 6. None) #Havana the Medium: Can contact the dead (Medium**) ##Once during the game, the Medium will select a dead player and gain BTSC with them. That player will lose access to Ghost BTSC. Until this point Ghost BTSC will not contain roles or secret information. The identity of the player will not be known in-game. #Ronnie My Driver: Can tell how many people in a room are up to no good (Baddie Subset - Gives player list, returned # of baddies in list) #Trey the Street Thug: Has a soft spot (Save - can not target any player for save more than once unless all goodies have already been targetted) #Jansen the Private Dick: Has a symbiotic relationship with Mo. (Trap - choose between Night Only or Night/Day) #Willie the Bartender: Everyone trusts him (Vote Manip - has seven (7) extra votes that may be added to other players' votes during the course of the game.) #Sterling the Cop: Bulletproof cop (Vote Redirect - Each vote on Sterling may be redirected to any other player.) #Iris the "Dancer": Flirty dancer (Messenger - sends host a pm and a target each night. Host will forward to target) #Brady the Undercover Cop: Can mimic anyone (Role Copy - chooses a role per night. Can only copy a role again if all alive roles have been copied. If chooses a dead role, then action will fail. If chooses to copy a baddie role and targets a baddie, Brady will die.) #Arnie the Cuckold: Wants my help (Add to Post) Baddies: Have BTSC (all 5) and a Night Kill WinCon- Gain majority #Layla the ex flame: Has returned to steal Mo's club (RID Kill - can use only on odd nights or even nights, chooses N1 ) #Scarlett the Cheating Wife: Uses feminine wiles effectively (Block) #Rowan the Cocktail Waitress: Makes use of smoke breaks (Follow spy) #Bernard the Genius Alcoholic: Is either extraordinary or nonsensical (Self Vote Manip - x0, x1, x2) Indies: Have BTSC. WinCon - partially secret. When the secret part is complete, the remaining WinCon will be revealed, as will the RD's of the Indies. Lynching an Indy will not reveal they are Indy unless/until the secret WinCon is completed. Have a secret ability related to the secret part of the WinCon that will be swapped out for an additional ability once the secret part of the WinCon is complete. That ability will be revealed as well. *On any night either Indy can use their role or swap it for one of the following abilities (both Indies may not choose the same ability) **Oracle - ask the host a single yes/no question **Modified Additive Vote Manip - to a non Indy's vote may add a factor of -1, 0 or 1 @100% probability, or add +2, +3, + 4 at 1/2, 1/4 or 1/8 probability respectively. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster HOST - maurice #MissKitten #EDM #Thalia - Killed N1 by Vince #SparrowHawk #Tolecnal #DarthMask #Nana7 #Mew #Danté #Curr3nt #GMaster479 - Killed N2 by Layla #Darth nox #Shadow7 - Killed N2 by Layla #Auramyna - Killed N1 by Layla #FatTony #Akriti #Slick - Vince - Lynched D1 #Framm18 #Smoth333 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 6 Category:HelpNeeded